Taipu
Taipu was a miner, and among the strongest Onu-Matoran. History Metru Nui Taipu worked in the Onu-Metru mines. He was put to sleep in a Matoran sphere by the Vahki under orders by Makuta Teridax disguised as Turaga Dume. Later he was rescued by the Toa Metru and transported to the island of Mata Nui and he awoke on the shores of Naho Bay. Mata Nui ]] On Mata Nui, Taipu helped build a passageway between Onu-Wahi and Le-Wahi. He journeyed with Takua to Le-Koro, but was captured by a Nui-Rama. He escaped with the Le-Matoran after the battle between Lewa and Onua. Taipu joined the Chronicler's Company and helped to clear the way to the ice gate by moving a rock. Then he picked up another rock. Before he could throw it away, Hafu carved it and all of the other rocks into a statue of himself. Taipu then helped defend the Kini-Nui from the vicious Rahi along with the Chronicler's Company. The Company nearly failed, and might have if the Ta-Matoran Guard, Le-Matoran Gukko Force, and the Onu-Matoran Ussalry hadn't shown up in the nick of time. During the Bohrok War, when the Gahlok flooded Onu-Koro, Taipu, Onepu, and Nuparu had become trapped in a cave. They then found a Gahlok, but it was deactivated as it was without a Krana. Nuparu thus engineered a mechanical fighting device from the Bohrok pieces, and he named it "Boxor". With it, they broke out of the cavern and saved Onu-Koro. Taipu was also an Onu-Koro Kolhii player, and lost against Hahli and Macku in one of the matches. His position on the team was goal keeper. He later taught Hahli how to gain better stamina. Return to Metru Nui He and the other Matoran eventually returned to Metru Nui after the Turaga informed them of their old home. He then began to help rebuild the city before the Staff of Artakha did the rest. He was also present during the ceremony for Matoro. Spherus Magna After Teridax's death, he journeyed out of the Matoran Universe to Spherus Magna along with most of the population. Personality and Traits Taipu was playful and carefree, but he was also rather naïve and gullible - a trait that was occasionally taken advantage of by his best friend, Onepu; for example, while the two were digging a highway to Le-Koro, Onepu went on a break, and "showed" Taipu how he could do both their work at once. However, what he lacked in brains Taipu more than made up for with his strength and loyalty. He was famous for being the strongest and most diligent miner in Onu-Koro, capable of lifting and throwing boulders twice his size. Taipu also was also known for being rather adventurous; he longed to visit Le-Koro, and begged Takua to take him along when the Onu-Matoran broke through into the jungle region. Appearances *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa'' (portrayal non-canonical) *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''Bohrok Online Animations'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animations'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''Reign of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' - Mentioned only *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' - Mentioned only Trivia *In the MNOLG, Taipu had a Ruru, Hafu and Kapura had Pakari. It was meant to be vice-versa. This change was subtly referenced in the MNOG II, where upon meeting him Hahli "mistakes" him for Hafu, leading him to question why everyone confuses him with the Po-Matoran carver. *The game files of MNOLG referred to Taipu as "Comrade Taipu". *Taipu was originally one of the contenders to be the successor to Hahli as Chronicler, though ultimately Kopeke won the most votes in the poll. fi:Taipu Category:Pakari Wearers Category:2001 Category:2003 Category:2010 Category:Ruru Wearers Category:Metru Nui Category:2002